


Under the moonlight

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little bit of subtle Narry, Alpha!zayn, Human!Liam, M/M, Werewolf AU, Werewolf!Harry, Werewolf!Louis, WerewolfNiall!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is the alpha of his pack and when Louis says to him that he had found the perfect boy to turn into a werewolf and join their pack, Zayn isn't so sure about adding a new member anymore. What if he don't want to hurt that boy with the warm brown eyes ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's to Jesus for being my beta on that one and check any mistakes.
> 
> I'm on tumblr http://ziamjackets.tumblr.com

"Zayn, he is perfect and you said it yourself! We need a new member you know it! It’s only because _I_ found him and you didn’t," 

Louis said to him, his arms crossed with one eyebrow raised in the air to show his annoyance. At times like these, Zayn wondered why he once had the brilliant idea to bite and turn Louis into one of them. He had the bad habit of forgetting that it was Zayn the alpha and not him and that despite the amazing friendship they had developed in the last year, he was still under his leadership. Harry and Niall had no problem following his orders but with Louis it was a different story. When it was time to hunt, he was the fastest out of all of them, he was even running faster than Zayn, though he would never admit it. He had, moreover, a protective side with the other wolves of the pack that had saved their asses from a lot of trouble in the past. But when Louis had an idea it was impossible to make him change his mind and if that aspect of his personality made him a very persistent werewolf, it was rather annoying when he was in his human form. 

"It’s not that at all and you know it! I just want to be 100% sure before making a decision! It’s me who’s going to bite him right? I’m still the alpha you know?" 

Louis frowned, his blue eyes suddenly lit by their incandescent supernatural glow because his annoyance had turned into anger. He opened his mouth to protest again but Zayn silenced him with a low growl, reminding him of his rank while his own irises were shining bright too.

Harry and Niall entered the room at the same time and feeling the tension between his two friends, Harry stopped suddenly and he grabbed the blonde’s arm to make him do the same. He gave Niall a small nod, telling him to stay behind while he walked toward Zayn and Louis who were still staring at each other. Harry had the power to feel other’s emotions, even more with the members of his own pack and he could also, with a single touch, change the way the other person was feeling. After dropping his hand gently on Louis’ forearm to make him calm down, he tried to do the same with Zayn but the latter pulled away suddenly and left the house with a growl, slamming the door.

Because of the rage he was feeling in his guts, Zayn had turned almost immediately as he crossed the door. The familiar sound, like a ripping in the air, rang in his ears until his vision changed, suddenly clearer and every little sound, every smell suddenly invaded his senses. He left behind him a trail of ripped clothes and ran into the woods at full werewolf speed to clear his head and forget the anger he had felt towards Louis a few moments earlier. His fur, all black, was preventing him from being seen by other creatures, only the golden radiance of his eyes was betraying his presence. He was also so silent that, once in his wolf form, Zayn was almost invisible. He had always loved that, the fact that when he was a wolf, he could hide anywhere in the dark forest without being spotted. It was a mystery to him that Niall was the best hunter out of the four of them with his golden fur that turned almost white when winter came. But when it was time to feed, Niall was unbeatable.

He knew that his anger towards his friend and almost brother was unjustified. It was several weeks ago that Louis had told him about the boy he wanted to transform, wanted to join their pack. It was even Zayn who had proposed the idea of adding a wolf and they all left to see him one evening. They watched this young man and they all came to the same conclusion: he was perfect. But Zayn couldn’t bring himself to bite him yet precisely because he was too perfect. Zayn was almost fascinated, obsessed by that boy and it wasn’t a good thing. He had even left their house in the woods on several occasions in the last few days, at night, without informing the others, just to observe him.

There was this house in the middle of the village and their owners had died recently, a tragic car accident had killed them both. Their only son, Liam, had returned to take care of the house and there were some rumors that he didn’t even know if he would sell or move in. For almost a month now, he was busying himself making some renovations on it. Zayn and his pack kind of avoided going to the village and were staying in the woods most of the time keeping a low profile, but Louis, when he went to buy groceries, had seen Liam and even took the risk to exchange few words with the boy. He had returned home so excited and convinced that he had found the perfect wolf that he had led Niall and Harry in his delirium and the same evening, they were all gone in town to spy on Liam.

Zayn was now standing in the same place where they were all hiding a few weeks ago, behind this huge tree that stood in the middle of the yard behind the house. He watched Liam by the kitchen window who seemed to be busy doing the dishes. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt that was stretching across his chest to his every move. His arms and shoulders were very muscular, no doubt that he would make a robust and strong wolf. Zayn couldn’t deny the fact that his pack, yet fast, was lacking of that power that the young man seemed to have.

He had some dark blond hair and when he was closing his eyes, Zayn could imagine the color and sweetness of his fur once his transformation is completed. His eyes were a darker and warmer brown than his own and despite the sadness he could read in them, there was also a certain innocence that Zayn couldn’t bring himself to steal. He knew that Louis was right, they needed someone like Liam and the fact that he no longer had any family, or anyone to worry about his sudden transformation was perfect but … It was like Zayn just couldn’t bring himself to hurt this boy. To imagine him writhing under the effects of his first transformation was breaking his heart. There was also a little voice in the back of his mind telling him that he couldn’t approach him, that he couldn’t maybe open his heart and take the risk of suffering too. It’s that little voice that he was trying to silence these days, it’s that little voice that had made him groan against Louis earlier. He was the alpha, he couldn’t show any sort of weakness to his pack and yet he knew this sad and lonely young man who was standing a few meters from him would come in his life and change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn had returned home on his tiptoes, picking up his ripped clothes scattered around their yard and grabbed some clean ones that they had left in the hall’s wardrobe. He had only put on a pair of black joggers because his body temperature was still considerably high after a transformation leaving him hot even in his human form. Niall, Harry and Louis’ rooms were all on the second floor of the house while he preferred to stay in the basement. It was cooler and Zayn hated more than anything to get up early so that way, he could avoid the morning light that filled the house each day. He grabbed a bottle of water in the refrigerator before opening the door leading to his room and was surprised to see that the light was on in spite of the silence in the house. 

The basement was an open room and the wall facing the staircase was covered in books. A big red carpet was placed in the center of the room where Zayn had put his bed covered with red and black sheets. In one corner there was a punching bag and some weights while in the other there was a TV and a sofa in the same bright red as the carpet. Harry was lying on it, a book on his knees that he had just abandoned to glance towards Zayn who had now reached the bottom of the stairs. He fell on his bed that creaked under the impact and turned his head to Harry to ask him what he was doing up so late.

“I was feeling your stress and anger from here. I couldn’t sleep so I thought I would wait for you.”

Zayn let out a sigh, really sorry to have inflicted all these emotions to his friend.

“Don’t worry. I understand.” 

Harry said with a small smile that meant ‘I always understand.’

Zayn remained silent, merely hiding the emotions that Liam was making him feel despite the fact that he had never spoken to the boy and that he felt stupid and weak to feel these kind of sensations. Harry put the book away and joined Zayn on the bed. 

“You don’t want to talk about it because you feel weak? Because as an alpha you shouldn’t hesitate to turn him and move on with your life?” 

“Harry, Louis is right. He is perfect! He has this force that we lack, that stability but…” 

He couldn’t finish his sentence and he ran his fingers angrily through his hair, hoping that Harry would understand without having to say it himself.

“You want to know what I think Zayn? I think you’re a good alpha. And I say this in all honesty, not because you’re _my _alpha. You’re good because you have a conscience. That’s why I followed you and you know it. Most alphas are so violent and impulsive but you’re not, you truly care about us. I’ll never doubt any of your decisions Zayn, because I trust you. This confidence, you didn’t impose it on us you know, you’ve earned it. If you can’t turn that Liam, I’m fine with it. I understand your reasons, I feel them Zayn. Louis will accept it and Niall will too. Don’t worry about us that much.”__

Zayn locked eyes with Harry, those green orbs so warm and full of trust and he was so thankful that someone was so understanding about it. 

“It’s just that… With Louis and Niall, I knew that I was kind of saving them by transforming them you know? But with Liam… I don’t know. It’s like I can’t take the risk of hurting him.” 

He finished his sentence in a whisper and Harry just nodded because, yeah, he always understand.

Yet his gaze that a few moments earlier was so calm, suddenly changed.

“I need to tell you that I think he would be a good addition to the pack Zayn but, if you can’t, I accept your decision. But… I have to tell you something else too…” 

Zayn immediately felt there was a problem and, because Harry was Harry, he had always preferred to comfort him before talking about anything else. “After you left us in a hurry tonight, Niall felt something suspicious in the woods around the house… I‘m not so sure but, I think it’s Max’s pack"

Max’s pack was in fact his old pack. Harry and his old pack. He suspected they were approaching and that was why he had suggested adding a member to defend themselves if they were under attack. He couldn’t, however, believe that they would approach so quickly. Zayn had left the pack after a heated argument between Max and him and rather than fight with him to take his alpha status, Zayn had preferred to leave, no longer agreeing with Max’s ideas anyway. Harry had decided to follow him, waiting for far too long for an opportunity to leave that pack himself. The fact that a wolf had followed him gave Zayn the alpha status of his own pack, a new pack. In the months that had followed, he and Harry had found Louis and Niall and they had settled in this huge house in the woods, near a peaceful little village. But Zayn was waiting for Max, he knew he would find him because he hadn’t accepted the fact that he had defied his authority and even less that he had lost two wolves at once. His revenge was only a matter of time and from what Harry had just told him, it was now. 

__***_ _

When he woke up the next morning, the house was dangerously silent and when he climbed the stairs to the kitchen, Louis, Harry and Niall were waiting for him. He knew very well what they wanted to talk about the menace that was threatening them. It was even more dangerous because the full moon was set for the next day. Zayn had hoped he had time to bite Liam before Max’s arrival but as always, he was catching him off guard. He poured himself a cup of coffee and after taking a long sip of it he finally spoke.

“We can’t take the risk to turn Liam immediately. Someone must assist his first transformation anyway and we can’t afford to face them with a missing member. I need everyone.” 

The first full moon of a werewolf was really painful. The transformation was slow and Zayn remembered his own like it was yesterday. You could feel each of your bones deform and twist as if they were breaking. Your head wants to explode because your senses are now so alert and all those feelings invades you in a big rush that is kind of hard to handle at first. A wolf that turns for the first time needs the assistance of his pack, of his alpha. They all gave their agreement with a brief nod and Niall asked, 

“So what do we do now?”

Zayn took a deep breath, he had to find a plan and fast. There could be only one wolf but it could also be the whole pack waiting outside for them. 

“For the moment we can’t do anything except wait. Niall you’re going to walk around the house today. I want you to pay attention if you meet a different smell. I know you don’t know Max’s smell but Harry does so, if you find something suspicious call him. Harry, you pay attention to the various waves of emotions around the house, his attitude is quite easy to recognize you know it. Louis, you and I will develop a plan of action.” 

They spent the day focused on their respective tasks but Niall found nothing worth noting as was the case with Harry. Louis and Zayn had occupied their day with highlighting the strengths and weaknesses of Max’s pack and not knowing where they were, they decided to wait for them to attack. A pack of wolves always show more respect on a territory that doesn’t belong to them. Zayn hoped that Max would have the decency not to attack anyone in the village and focus on them instead. 

It is only a few hours after sunset, while Zayn was smoking perched on the edge of the large window of the living room, as usual, that Harry goes down the stairs running. 

“Zayn! Something happened in the village. I can feel panic and fear and Niall and I can hear some sirens from up there.” 

Zayn threw his cigarette butt through the open window and walked to the hall to catch his jacket. 

“Niall! Louis!” The two young men suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs and while Harry was trying to put his boots without falling (seriously, this guy had no skills outside of his wolf envelope) Zayn asked them to check the house. “Harry and I are going into town to see what is happening.” 

Harry had slipped behind the wheel of their old rusty pick up, while Zayn lit another cigarette to calm down a little. Harry had rolled down his window to listen and follow the sound of sirens and unfortunately, they led them to Liam’s house. They remained parked a few blocks away, in order to carefully observe without being seen. Zayn was silent, frozen by the vision of horror of Liam’s body settled on a stretcher. He could hear the words “attack” and “wild animal” but Zayn knew it wasn’t some animal. Max probably had observed them for much longer than he thought. He felt like he was going to be sick and he was seething with rage, his knuckles whitened under his grip on the pick up’s dashboard. His friend was probably already feeling the intense heat that was emerging from all of them before transforming because without a word, Harry unlocked the door of the truck. While the ambulance doors closed over Liam’s body, a familiar sound ripped in the air, his clothes, skin and bones were tearing apart as Zayn was turning into a wolf. He jumped out of the car and ran for the woods without looking back. And a few kilometers away, Niall and Louis were shivering, hearing the distant howl of despair from their alpha. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's again to Jesus (http://juicyziam.tumblr.com) for being my beta. Go follow him, the boy is awesome! 
> 
> I hope you like it. Comments are more then welcome! The next chapter will follow later this week probably :)


	3. Chapter 3

Zayn took his human appearance only in the morning and just a few meters from their house. All his muscles were aching and his body was covered in cuts and scratches. He hadn’t met anybody in the woods but he kept on running, hurting himself against branches and rocks without even stopping. Harry was waiting for him in the hall and threw a stack of clean clothes at him, but he didn’t give him any time to put them on before thrusting him against the wall. His green eyes were lit up in anger and his body was trembling with rage.

“Don't do this ever again Zayn! Do you understand me?”

He finished his sentence in a growl but Zayn was so exhausted that he didn’t even have the strength to complain about it. 

“I know that you are my alpha and that I must obey you, but you’re my friend first! My best friend! How do you think I felt knowing that you were all alone in the woods while Max and his pack were roaming around the house?”

He climbed the stairs then, almost running and Zayn heard the slam of his bedroom door throughout the entire house. Without a word, he dragged himself to the basement and threw the clothes Harry had handed him earlier on his bed before heading to the bathroom. He stopped in front of the mirror to inspect his injuries, which fortunately had already begun to heal by themselves. He must probably apologize to the others but for now, a shower was more important.

When he came out of the bathroom a few moments later, Louis was in the room waiting for him.

“Harry and Niall left for a run in the woods. Harry couldn’t take feeling your anger and sadness any longer.” 

Zayn sighed and reached his bed while drying his hair with his towel. He dressed before sitting on the end of his bed, his head in his hands. He opened his mouth to say something but his friend spoke before him. 

“Take a jacket Z, we’re going to the hospital.”

He jerked his head, not understanding why Louis wanted to take him to the hospital.

“I’m fine Louis, all my cuts have healed in the shower, I -” 

“Zayn! Liam is in the hospital. He’s the one we’re going to see! I know how sick you’re feeling about it, you need to know how he’s doing.”

And without a word, he put on his socks and a jacket and grabbed his pack of cigarettes before joining Louis who had already climbed back up the stairs. His hands were shaking. What if Liam had died? What if Max had already bit him? 

“Zayn, calm down! I’m not Harry and I can feel your anxiety all around us. I’m sure he’s fine.” But Zayn just couldn’t forget the picture of Liam’s body entering the ambulance.

***

Louis had decided to wait in the truck outside the hospital, to let him live this moment alone. He approached the front desk and asked for a room occupied by a certain Liam that had been attacked by an animal the day before. The old lady behind the counter, to his surprise, gave him the room number without questioning the fact that he didn’t even know the boy’s last name or about his strange outfit. (He was wearing his leather jacket on top of an old white tank top with gray sweats that were so worned out that he wondered how they were still hanging on his hips) 

The closer he got to the room, he felt his breathing and the beating of his heart quicken dangerously. He had to calm down if he didn’t wanted to transform in the middle of that hospital corridor. Fortunately, he didn’t hear the familiar “beeps” normally so disturbing, as he was walking towards the room. When he arrived at the door, he was suddenly struck by the fact that he didn’t know at all what he was going to say to him. “Sorry, it was my fault you got attacked because, I want to turn you into a werewolf and I have this strange obsession with you and I kind of observed you almost every night and my worst enemy has attacked you as a revenge for my betrayal to him?” Liam would surely have a heart attack and Zayn would give him one more reason to stay in this damn hospital!

When he finally opened the door in a burst of courage, he was surprised to see Liam wide awake, sitting quietly in his bed with a comic book in his hands. He looked up and his coffee brown eyes met Zayn’s golden ones. He raised his eyebrows, probably surprised to have a visitor and it made him wince in pain. His right eyebrow was crossed by a cut that had been closed with many stitches and his lower lip was the same. He put the book back down on his lap and Zayn saw that he was shirtless and that a huge white bandage was covering his ribs on the left side and his right arm had numerous scratches marks on it. He winced at all these cuts decorating Liam’s body like a threatening letter directed to Zayn that was written directly on his skin. 

“Can I help you?” He asked. 

The young man lying in that hospital bed in front of him had a voice that was perfectly reflecting all the sweetness, the innocence that Zayn could see in his eyes. He walked a few steps towards Liam and sat on the chair that was next to his bed. He smiled shyly at him before finally speaking. 

“Hi Liam. I’m Zayn and I - ” 

“Oh! You’re Zayn? Louis’ friend?” 

“Uh … Yes? What did Louis say to you?” 

“Oh! I talked to him only once. He passed in front of the house when I was working on it. He had welcomed me and then he told me he was living with three of his friends; Harry, Niall and Zayn.” 

Then Liam tried to smile, a smile that was going from the left side of his face, the side where his lip wasn’t dangerously split. 

“Sorry, I talk too much but… Zayn is a rather unusual name so… I remembered I guess.” 

And Zayn could’ve sworn that Liam had just blushed as he was saying these words. He felt this fear in the pit of his stomach again, this fear that Liam could be even more hurt or worse, killed by Max’s pack when he was able to leave the hospital.

“Liam do you know what attacked you?” 

And his eyes immediately clouded in fear, his smile was just a memory now and Zayn would have slapped himself because he was responsible for that sudden change in expression on the other man’s face. He just shrugged, avoiding the question and Zayn leaned toward him.

“Don’t be shy. I’m not gonna judge you, you can tell me Liam. Trust me please, I swear I mean no harm. Tell me what you saw.” 

Liam dropped his arm gently on the bed and, avoiding Zayn’s eyes he muttered :

“A wolf… But a huge wolf. Twice the size of a normal one and his eyes? His eyes were almost human I swear and… I don’t know how to explain it but he seemed intelligent? As if he knew exactly what he was doing and why he was doing it. The police don’t believe me of course!” 

He looked up shyly after that, as if he didn’t know if he could make eye contact with Zayn again. 

“What I tell you is gonna sound crazy but, Liam? Do you believe in werewolves?” 

Liam was pale now, his face had lost all colors and was even whiter than the walls of the hospital room. 

“That’s what attacked you last night. I know that deep down, you know it wasn’t a normal animal that attacked you right?” 

Liam just shook his head, his face had still not regained its normal color.

“You can’t go back home now, the risk is too big. When do they release you?”

“To-Tomorrow morning?” 

“Perfect, Louis and I will pick you up and take you to our home okay? You can’t take the risk to be attacked again.”

Still pale, Liam nodded his head, clearly overwhelmed by the events. Zayn grabbed his hand and squeeze it gently to reassure him and he felt Liam shudder under the unusual warmth of his werewolf skin against his own. Zayn decided that it was time to leave the hospital now, but before he reached the door, Liam asked him a final question: 

“Zayn , you’re a werewolf too right?”

Without facing him however, Zayn gave him an answer. 

“Yes Liam. We are. But we’re the good guys here.”

That night, the moon was full and Niall, Harry, Louis and Zayn had turned, ready to be attacked by Max’s pack at any moment. They felt a menace in the air all night, but there was nothing unusual apart from that, not yet. When they all howled at the moon in harmony, Zayn couldn’t help but wonder if they would sound differently with Liam’s howl joining theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That fic will be around 7 chapters finally!  
> hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writting it! :)


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Liam remained silent throughout the entire ride to their house, merely watching the trees passing before his eyes. He was completely silent and followed them willingly but when Zayn had intended to softly put his hand on the small of his back to guide him, Liam had jumped away as if he had been burned with the simple contact, as he was scared.

The alpha left the hospital in a foul mood because of it, frustrated by the fact that Liam wasn’t more grateful that they wanted to protect him. Louis had tried to make a little bit of conversation with him but Zayn had preferred to remain silent and smoke cigarette after cigarette.

When Louis parked the truck in front of the house, Harry and Niall were already outside, installed on the steps, Harry’s arms sitting around the blond wolf’s shoulders. The latter shot a warm smile towards Liam, and no one had ever resist Niall’s smile and Zayn was more than relieved to see that Liam was no exception to that rule. He reached for Niall who introduced himself and then he turned to Harry but instead of a brief handshake, the wolf took Liam in his arms. Zayn turned his attention away from the two men as Harry whispered something in Liam’s ear, but one thing he didn’t miss was the tension clearly leaving Liam’s broad shoulders. 

They all entered the house and Zayn finally spoke. 

“Louis and Niall you will patrol around the house. Liam you can install yourself in Niall’s room upstairs. Harry and he will share while you’re with us.”

The wolves followed their alpha’s orders and leaving pieces of clothing scattered everywhere along the way, they left the house and ran for the woods. 

“You want a cup of tea Liam?” 

Harry asked, his voice serious but comforting. The latter glanced at Zayn, with a look that meant “Congratulations Zayn, play the dictator to scare Liam even more.” Liam was trying to catch his breath, looking by the kitchen window, still in shock of having witnessed Louis and Niall’s transformation. When Zayn looked too, he could see the blond and brown silhouettes of two huge wolves running around the woods.

“Is that… Will you answer some of my questions?”

Harry motioned for him to move to the kitchen table and he sat down in front of him. Zayn opened the window above the sink and sat directly on the counter. Clearly, having Liam with them made him nervous and drove him to smoke more than usual. Harry took one of Liam’s hands in his before speaking. 

“Of course Liam. You deserve an explanation. Remember what I told you earlier, with us you’re safe, we are not those who want to hurt you okay?” 

Liam nodded and asked “Is it… Is it a part of the whole wolf thing the fact that you can make me relax so easily?” 

“Yes, among other things.” Harry said, chuckling. “I can communicate and feel the emotions of others.” 

“And the heat that you radiate too? I felt it with Zayn too in the hospital yesterday…”

And again he blushed, which made Harry smile while Zayn felt his own cheeks coloring.”

"Yes, that too. Our body temperature is higher than normal humans. Even more when we’re about to change.”

Liam nodded and glanced at Zayn once more, as to ensure that he could continue to ask questions. 

“How come you can turn anytime? Isn’t it a full moon thing?” 

“Yeah sort of but, also when we feel threatened, like right now, or under some intense emotions like rage or sadness. Otherwise we change only on the nights of the full moon. Zayn, Louis, Niall and I are a pack . Zayn is the alpha and he is the one who turned Niall and Louis but not me. We were both in another pack before but when Zayn left that one, I followed him. Those who did this to you, is the other wolf pack. They apparently want Zayn and that’s why they have attacked you.” 

Liam was quietly trying to assimilate all the new information. “But why me? I have met Louis only once before and I met Zayn like… yesterday?” 

Harry gave a quick glance towards Zayn who squirmed on the kitchen counter, clearly uncomfortable.

“Because we wanted to transform you. Add you to our pack.”

“WHAT? But I have no qualities that would make me a good werewolf!”

“Wrong.” Zayn said, speaking for the first time. He didn’t lift his eyes from the floor tiles as he continued ; 

“You’re strong and solid. You’re brave. Even though I can read the fear in your eyes you don’t show it, you keep it to yourself. You followed us without fighting and without showing us that you were scared so you already trust us, and this is essential in a good pack. Just by looking at you I know you’ll make a beautiful and powerful wolf.” 

Then, Zayn jumped off the counter and he was out of the house in the blink of an eye, he turned quickly, leaving Liam and Harry behind before following Niall and Louis’ path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little short but don't worry, you'll have another one probably by the end of the day ;) Some Ziam is finlly happenning on the next one...Happy?


	5. Chapter 5

A few days passed without any problems. They were exchanging guard rounds around the house, watching for any kind of threats from Max and his pack. The smell was still everywhere around them but otherwise, it was dead calm. Niall, Harry and Louis had already adopted Liam and he had to be blind to miss how much they were already under his charm.

The brown eyed boy seemed to have calmed down a bit too and no longer feared the fact that he was under the same roof as a pack of werewolves. Zayn was avoiding getting too close to him though, not knowing what to do or what to say. He was trying to look away as soon as he felt Liam looking at him (which was quite often), thinking that the boy was probably mad at him for dragging him away from his normal life.

Harry had noticed his behavior and told him that if his stupid crush for the other young man was real, he should eventually do something about it, but Zayn had merely grumbled against him before pushing him outside of his room.

One morning, while Louis, Niall and Harry were outside to check if everything was under control, he was awakened by a smooth and sweet voice pronouncing his name. He opened his eyes to see that it was Liam who was awkwardly standing at the foot of his bed. He was shirtless, his hair still damped from the shower and he was holding what looked like a bandage in his hands. The scratches adorning his ribs were still clearly visible despite the darkness of the basement. The rest of his injuries were slowly healing but some of them were deeper and took a little more time. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you, but the others are out and I can’t put my bandage on by myself and -” 

“Hush Liam. Turn on the lights and come here. I’ll fix it for you.” 

Liam did what Zayn had just asked him and he even seemed a bit surprised by the gentleness with which Zayn had spoken to him. He sat on the edge of the bed before handing him his bandage. When Zayn put his fingertips against Liam’s skin to keep the bandage in place, he didn’t miss the goosebumps nor the fact that he was now fully blushing. 

“You don’t have to be afraid of me Liam.” Zayn muttered, focused on his task. 

“I’m the Alpha but I mean you no harm. Wolf or not you are part of this pack now.” 

Liam couldn’t help but smile at his words and Zayn smiled too as he was fixing the last details of his bandage against his ribs. 

“I’m not afraid. It’s just that… At the hospital the other day it was almost like you cared about me but… Since then you’ve hardly spoken to me. I thought I maybe had done something wrong…”

Zayn took Liam’s hand in his own and the latter didn’t hesitate one second before intertwining his fingers with the alpha’s. 

“I feel guilty. This all happened to you because of me. Whenever I look at your wounds Liam, it reminds me that all of this was my fault.” 

“What’s your power?” Liam asked suddenly. “I know Harry can feel emotions but… I didn’t dare ask Niall and Louis yet.” 

Zayn smiled again and shook his head : 

“They’re not powers Liam, only skills amplified by our wolf nature. Louis can find us anywhere. He knows where each member is even if it’s miles away. This is his protective side that emerges this way. Niall is an amazing hunter. He can find food everywhere and there are only a few creatures that can resist him. You’ve seen him eat so you understand why.” 

Then, Liam let his thumb run slowly against the back of Zayn’s hand and in one breath, he asked him what his ability was. 

“I’ve never lost a fight.” 

Replied the latter, while throwing him a wink, making Liam smile again. At the same time they heard the others return from their duty. Liam tried to free himself from Zayn’s grip, to stand up and join the others on the first floor but the alpha didn’t let him leave his bed. He put his free hand against the nape of Liam’s neck and leaned towards him. He whispered, just a few millimeters from the other young man’s lips : 

“I’ll never let anything happen to you, it’s a promise, Liam.” 

And like something finally set in place in his mind, Liam smashed his lips against Zayn’s but backed off almost instantly like he was already regretting doing it. Without any question, and to erase the expression of panic on Liam’s face, Zayn kissed him back, slowly and despite the noises coming from above their heads, he took his time to remember the taste of Liam’s lips, their warmth and texture, a bit chapped but also so smooth. He felt a hand grabbed at his hip while the other one came rest against his neck and when he tried with just the tip of his tongue to encourage Liam to open his lips to intensify the kiss, the door from the basement suddenly opened. 

“Zayn! Is Liam down there with you? He is not in his room!”

Although their lips had parted, Liam’s grip on him didn’t loosened and he buried his face in Zayn’s neck to hide his embarrassment. Niall was now running down the stairs but stopped when he spotted Liam in Zayn’s bed. A smile suddenly lit up his entire face and with a simple “Oh.” He climb back the stairs and disappeared to the first floor again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and for that chapter....Jesus words were : UGH NIALL IS SUCH A COCKBLOCKER!! and I'm sure that's the way you all react too haha! A little patience my friends, you'll have some Ziam sexy time eventually. 2 more chapter to go! :)


	6. Chapter 6

After that, Zayn spent the rest of his day with Liam. He didn’t dare kiss him again, not knowing yet if the boy was okay doing it in front of the others but he couldn’t help but touch him all the time. Zayn was running his fingers through those short hairs on Liam’s neck while he was making a cup of tea, placed his hand on the small of his back when he had to pass near him. All those little gestures that already seemed so natural for him, like he just couldn’t stop.

In the course of the afternoon, Liam fell asleep on Zayn’s shoulder while he was playing softly with his hair, almost purring like a kitten under his touch. Zayn should’ve probably acted a bit differently, should have been playing his alpha role a bit better than that by doing some rounds around the house as well, but it was like a silent agreement had been made by the others. Like they had decided to give Zayn a little time for himself, a little time with Liam.

Sleeping, Liam had put his arm around his waist as to get closer to him and Zayn couldn’t help but drop a light kiss on the top of his head, getting drunk on his smell, or the softness of his hair. Liam was bigger than him obviously but like that, nestled against him, he looked so small, almost fragile. That feeling of protection towards the boy was even stronger now and Zayn knew that he was already willing to risk his life for Liam even though they had only met earlier this week. Maybe it was a sign… A sign that Liam had earned his place in his pack and when Max was no longer around, Zayn wouldn’t hesitate for a second before turning Liam, but only if he wanted it.

He was roused from his reverie by a slight cough and he turned to find Niall on his left, smiling softly at him.

“Is it time for patrol?” Asked Zayn in a whisper, he didn’t want to wake Liam up. 

Niall nodded his agreement but when Zayn was about to get up from the sofa, he shook his head. 

“No Niall. It’s my turn and you know it.” 

Niall bit his lower lip, suddenly uncomfortable for going against his alpha’s orders. “I know Zayn but you know, someone must watch after Liam and the boys and I well, we decided that you were the best choice to watch over him and that maybe you deserve some time alone with him.” 

Zayn opened his mouth to complain again but Harry suddenly appeared alongside Niall, resting an arm on the blond wolf’s shoulders. 

“If you keep moving and arguing, you’ll wake him up. And I know that’s not what you want. We’ll patrol and we’ll come back Zayn. We’ll be fine!” 

He was officially the worst alpha in the history of werewolves and was now taking orders from the members of his own pack. He hated those three boys for standing up against him but he also loved them too much for his own good. With a sigh, he finally stopped moving and he felt Liam hold on to him a bit tighter than before. He became suddenly too aware of the joyful expression that was now illuminating his own face when he heard Niall and Harry laugh from the doorway. Niall had buried his face in Harry’s neck and Zayn could’ve sworn that he had just heard a kissing sound coming from where they were standing. He groaned softly then said 

“Are you two on patrol now or what? The faster you’re gone, the faster you’re back! Let’s go!”

The sound of the door closing behind Harry and Niall finally woke Liam up who jumped into Zayn’s arms. When he tried to get away however, he stopped him and put the boy’s head back on his shouler. 

“Did you sleep well?”

He felt Liam smile against his shoulder and nodded, almost shyly. 

“It’s your heat. It’s comforting.”

They stayed in that comfortable silence for several minutes, enjoying the presence of each other when Liam finally spoke. 

“If you can only transform on full moon or when you’re angry or threatened, why is Max and his pack in their wolves envelopes now?” 

“Because they’re sure that _we_ are a threat for them.”

“Oh okay… Are you hungry?” 

Zayn chuckled, amused by those drastic topic changes Liam always had. The latter stood up and grabbed the alpha’s hand in his own to lead him into the kitchen. 

While Liam was busy searching in the cupboards for what he needed to cook, Zayn sat at the kitchen table to watch him. Liam refused his help only asking where the ingredients he needed were. 

“You still haven’t told me what your special wolf power is.”

“You’re a very curious boy aren’t you?” 

Liam sent him a smile over his shoulder before giving him a careless shrug keeping his eyes on his omelette. Zayn stood up and walked to join Liam by the oven, taking him in his arms from behind, dropping his chin on the young man shoulder. He smiled when he felt Liam relax in his arms. 

“I’m invisible.”

And Liam let out a little laugh at that, as if he didn’t really believe what Zayn had just told him.

“S’true. My fur is completely black and I am therefore extremely quiet so, in the night I’m almost invisible.”

“Oh…” 

Zayn could feel that Liam wanted to ask more questions and he turned him in his arms so the boy was now facing him. With a finger firmly anchored under his chin he asked Liam what was bothering him. 

“What… What do you think my special power will be?”

He tried to avoid Zayn’s eyes then, clearly embarrassed by the question he had just asked. The alpha gave him a bright smile as if that simple little question was making his day and he slipped his hand on Liam’s neck before kissing him softly. 

“I don’t want to change you if you don’t want to Liam…”

“No Zayn. I want to be a wolf. I don’t have anybody else in my life anymore. I will put the house on sale and… I want you to turn me Zayn. I’m too attached to all of you anyway and…” 

And his cheeks turned to a beautiful shade of pink that pushed Zayn to kiss him again. 

They were taken away from their little bubble of happiness quite abruptly though as 3 wolf howls suddenly echoed around the house. Zayn pulled away from Liam quickly and turned immediately to look out the kitchen window where he saw his pack running toward him. A brown dark brown wolf with long, almost curly fur, a bright blonde one and finally a smaller one with light brown and rather feathery fur. Their howls reverberated around them again, loud to their ears and behind his pack, Zayn could now see five silhouettes approaching dangerously fast. 

“Liam I forbid you to set a foot outside you hear me? You lock all doors behind me and you stay inside. It’s an order!” 

Quickly turning on his heels, Zayn pulled all of his clothes off in haste and crossed the front door turning into a wolf before even setting a paw outside the house. Liam did what he was told. He locked the door but he couldn’t look away, it was almost impossible. He couldn’t help but stare at that beautiful black wolf running towards his pack, that wolf that a few moments ago, he had been holding in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left...oh...did I left you all on a cliff hanger? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter finally! Yay!!! :)

Liam stood motionless behind the kitchen window, witnessing the scene taking place before his eyes without being able to change anything about it, without being able to fight himself. He watched the wolves dance with this useless feeling in the pit of his stomach and he was feeling sick. All he could hear were grunts and the sound of teeth and claws biting and scratching flesh while his heart was beating hard against his chest.

He couldn’t say what happened to Niall, Harry or Louis because unfortunately his eyes were glued on the majestic black wolf that was Zayn who was fighting tirelessly against another black wolf, but this one’s fur was nothing compared to his alpha’s. The minutes passed, then hours and suddenly it was pitch black outside, and only the bright moon was illuminating that scene of horror in a soft golden light. Everything around the house was complete chaos of growling, blood, paws, scratches, bites and howls.

Then suddenly, a first wolf fell under Harry and Niall’s attack who seemed to be inseparable even as wolves. Louis also snapped his teeth, and blood spurted as a second wolf collapsed on the cold ground. The three of them continue to neutralize the rest of the pack until there was only Zayn against Max and the other four wolves of his pack were moving away licking their wounds, heads down. Harry, Niall and Louis then moved behind Zayn for support and Liam could finally see their wounds, their own scratches and the blood sprinkled their fur, so much of it. 

Max looked at Zayn growling and his eyes, bright now in his werewolf form were even scarier than before. While Louis and Niall’s blue eyes were reflecting confidence and warmth, even when they were in their wolf’s envelope, Max’s were nothing but coldness and cruelty. Zayn suddenly jumped at Max’s but the latter quickly reversed the roles and while their bodies rolled in the earth, he slammed Zayn’s body against the ground, and struck him a violent hit with his paw. Blood then rose into the air and a heartbreaking moan echoed through the woods and right through Liam’s heart, leaving him cold from head to toes.

Zayn wasn’t moving anymore, still lying on his back and Max was going to give him a final blow when Louis rushed right on him, aiming for his throat. Max was now stuck under Louis’ body and he growled against him as he tried to break free from his grip but Louis gave him another hit, his claws ripping the skin of his nose. Max then give a low howl that prompted Louis to get away from him and then weakly, he got up before bowing his head to Louis, accepting his defeat. Limping, he walked away to the rest of his own pack, just as messed up as he was and Harry, Niall and Louis howled in unison, celebrating their victory.

Nevertheless, a howl was missing. Zayn hadn’t moved from his spot and Liam didn’t even wait for the wolves of Max’s pack to get out of sight before jumping outside and knelt beside him. He saw from the corner of his eye Max glancing toward him but Louis gave another growl, asking him to leave and never turn back. Zayn was still breathing but weakly and his black fur was scattered with darker spots. Blood.

He felt something warm and rough against his cheek and turned to face Harry, still a wolf, who had just licked the tears running down his face. Niall and Louis had also joined them and without hesitation, Liam took the unconscious black wolf in his arms and carried him inside. As he reached for the door, three rifts were heard and when he turned, there was three young men standing behind him, naked, disheveled and especially bloody, instead of the wolves they were a few moments ago.

Liam put Zayn’s body in the middle of the living room and Louis knelt beside him while Niall and Harry were silently going upstairs. 

“Shh. Liam he is going to be fine. The wounds inflicted by another wolf take a bit longer to heal. He can’t turn now because all his energy is focused on healing that’s all. If he was dying, Harry would have felt it. Trust me okay?”

Liam nodded, his eyes still filled with tears, his hands stroking his fur.

“Thank you.”

Louis raised his eyebrows, as if he didn’t really understand why Liam was thanking him.

“You saved his life.” And Louis just shrugged before answering him. 

“He is my alpha, Liam. That was the normal thing to do.”

***

Zayn, when he regained consciousness, was back in his human form and he was lying in what appeared to be his own bed. He couldn’t remember turning back but his body was still aching. He moved his toes one by one, then his fingers and finally opened his eyes when he heard someone laugh in his ear.

“You make sure that you haven’t lost any limbs in the battle?” 

Liam. Zayn turned his head sharply toward him but regretted it almost immediately when pain shot through his neck.

“Don’t move. Some injuries aren’t completely healed.” 

Zayn lifted the sheet to see that all his wounds had been cleaned and many of them were already closed. However, his body was aching as if a truck had just rolled over him. Liam rubbed at his wrist with his fingertips, tracing the scratches that were whitened slowly and his body was way too far from Zayn’s.

“Why are you on the opposite side of the bed, Liam?”

"Because you’re hurt and I’m being careful."

Zayn laughed before rolling closer to the young man and took him in his arms, ignoring the pain because Max was just a bad memory and Liam was in his bed. He curled his body against the boy and he felt him close his arms tightly against his waist but still carefully, not to hurt him. 

"I was so scared." Liam whispered and Zayn could feel his hot breath against his temple.

"Why?" He asked, laughing softly.

"Maybe because I just witnessed a fight between werewolves and I was sure you were dead for about a minute!"

"Never Liam. I trusted my pack and if I had died earlier then, Harry or Louis would’ve taken my place." 

Liam shook his head quickly and after a few seconds he whispered passionately. 

"I don’t want to be part of a pack where you’re not, Zayn." 

Zayn then rose up on one elbow to face Liam and he stroked his cheek with the tip of his fingers, enjoying the roughness of his dark blond hair covering his face. 

"You already have all the loyalty you need to be a part of it anyway." 

He felt Liam’s face go hot under his palm while his cheeks turned a beautiful shade of red.

"I’m not sure you can call that loyalty." Whispered the latter, avoiding Zayn’s eyes at all cost. 

"Oh no? What is it then?" The alpha asked him in an amused tone.

Liam then brought his face closer to Zayn’s and pressed his lips against the wolf’s, his hands resting gently on his body as if he was something fragile that might break under his touch. His lips though, became more and more insistent, waltzing against Zayn’s, tasting and enjoying every part of his mouth. He let his tongue venture inside Zayn’s mouth breathing in each of his moans and those others little noises that were so addictive. But his hands were still too soft against his hips and his neck and Zayn wanted more.

He wanted Liam to break him, to wreck him completely and brand him with new bruises on his skin to make him forget the ones Max had left. Then, he climbed on Liam’s body, straddling his hips and their lips parted but Zayn took the opportunity to attack the skin on his neck, lingering on that beautiful birthmark decorating his throat. A thought then flashed through his mind, wondering if it would be a different shade through Liam’s fur once he’d be transformed into a wolf. Panting, Liam whispered to him that he couldn’t, that he was injured and that he had to rest but his hands spoke otherwise as they traveled the expanse of Zayn’s skin.

The alpha rolled his hips against Liam’s to make him understand that this was exactly what he wanted, that he had almost died and even if he was trying to make Liam believe that he was fine, he couldn’t just forget that he had almost lost everything. He needed Liam as much as he seemed to need him and if this was his weakness, then it was totally worth it. He tried to hold back a hissing sound while one of his wounds screamed in pain and Liam suddenly seemed to realize as he suddenly froze beneath him. Slowly, almost too gently, he laid Zayn on the bed before hovering over his body and put his lips against his neck and behind his ear. He whispered 

“Don’t move. I’ll take care of you… My alpha.” 

His mouth slid down his throat and his collarbone to settle in the center of his chest, where his heart was literally pounding. He kissed each bruises, every scratches and Zayn closed his eyes and threw his head back while Liam lips were dangerously approaching the elastic of his underwear. He gave a bit more attention to the heart shaped tattoo on his hip, licking and biting at it. When he returned his gaze back to Liam, the latter looked up under his lashes and he looked so amazing with his pink lips slick with spit and his eyes darkened by desire. 

He pulled on his boxers, being careful not to hurt him and threw them to the other side of the room and then he got up on his knees and pulled his shirt off which quickly took the same path. Zayn swallowed hard, taking his time to detail all the muscles and veins on Liam’s chest and abs. He grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him closer to him because he suddenly needed more than anything to taste Liam’s lips again. They parted too quickly but Zayn soon forgot about Liam’s lips on his when his hand closed around his cock as he continued to embrace and cherish, every small body part of his alpha with his lips. 

Zayn couldn’t feel any of his injuries anymore, now that he felt the warmth of Liam’s body against him and his lips and hands and the delicious movements they were making against his length with his hot breath against the skin of his neck. He stepped further on the bed until he was resting between Zayn’s legs and with the flat of his tongue, he licked at his member slowly, over its entire length and finally closed his mouth completely around the tip of it. If Liam’s mouth had seemed indecent to him before, it was nothing compared to what it was now, stretched this way around him, his lips shinning with saliva and precome. Zayn closed his eyes and he just couldn’t hold back the moans of pleasure that were threatening to escape his mouth. He sank his teeth into his lower lip to stay quiet but at the same time as if he had just noticed the way he was holding himself, Liam released him and spoke to him, his voice already rough from the blowjob he was giving him.

"I want to hear you Zayn." 

But Zayn quickly shook his head, stifling a cry of pleasure while Liam closed the velvety warmth that was his mouth around him again. Maybe he wanted to hear him, but Zayn didn’t wanted Louis, Harry or Niall to know what was going on in the basement. He wanted to have this moment of intimacy with Liam all for himself, like a little secret only they were sharing. Liam put his hand around Zayn to close the distance his mouth couldn’t and his tongue was just magical, perfectly licking and sucking all those places that were making him see stars behind his closed eyelids. Zayn had to touch Liam at all costs, had to make him understand all these emotions that he made him feel, how everything was just perfect.

He grabbed his shoulders and his neck and he felt Liam moan around him when his fingers closed strongly against the hair at the base of his neck. Zayn felt the vibration until the end of his toes and he cried his name; _Liam!_ to make him understand that he was close, so close. But the latter didn’t stop for much, he even seemed to suck harder on Zayn’s cock.

The alpha had a moment of lucidity when he suddenly thought about Liam’s own pleasure but then, he saw that he had one hand buried into his own pants and that he was moving his hips almost filthily against the bed. Knowing that Liam was taking that much pleasure just by having his cock in his mouth was the final blow for Zayn. His orgasm hit him hard and he came directly down Liam’s throat, clinging almost painfully on his shoulder with his nails digging in his skin. Liam then slowed his pace while trying to swallow all that Zayn had to offer. 

When he took his mouth away, he rested his forehead against the alpha’s hip and with a few flicks of his wrist, he came as well over his hand and in his pants. The groan that now escaped his chapped and red lips almost succeeded in giving Zayn a second erection.

He was unable to move and Liam had definitely broken something inside of him, since his limbs were no longer functioning. He felt his hot breath on the skin of his hip while trying somehow to catch his own. Liam looked up to Zayn who couldn’t help but laugh because despite everything he had just done, despite the expression of complete debauchery that took place on his face, Liam was blushing furiously like he couldn’t believe what he had just done. 

Zayn ran his fingers through the other young man’s hair and pulled him up to kiss him languidly, still exhausted from his orgasm Liam then gave him a shy smile. “What?” 

“Well, I’m a little bit… sticky? I think I should go in the shower if you don’t mind” 

Zayn allowed him reluctantly to leave the bed but took his time to appreciate Liam’s back, his broad shoulders and those adorable little dimples on the small of his back. When he reached the bathroom and turned on the light, Zayn called his name, forcing Liam to look back at him. 

“You can give Niall his room back, there is a better place where you can sleep now.” 

While his muscles slowly began to ache again, Zayn fell asleep lulled by the sound of the shower in the next room and the image of Liam’s bright smile his last words had brought to the young man’s face.

***

_A few months later_

"Are you okay babe? Are you sure you don’t want me to get Harry? He could help you relax a little."

Liam shook his head, his teeth sinking deeply into his bottom lip to hold a cry of pain. They had been in the woods for several hours now and the night was quietly falling, turning the sky from bright blue to pink and purple, a sign that the day was going to end soon. Liam was on all fours on the ground his body shaking with tremors while Zayn was kneeling beside him, frowning in concern. He saw Harry, Louis and Niall turn but this transformation was different, it was Liam suffering before his very own eyes. He stroked his back gently, whispering comforting words to him and Liam tried to smile weakly.

"I’m sorry Liam. So sorry you had to go through this."

Liam then groaned, and the sound wasn’t human anymore. A shiver went down, along his spine and Zayn noticed the hair was beginning to grow on his forearms, his legs but also on his face.

“It’s all worth it, Zayn. It’s for you." 

Those were the last words he spoke as his teeth grew dangerously fast and his eyes lit up, indicating that the transformation was going well. A sharp tearing sound rose in the air as his clothes, skin and bones ripped from his body the moment the moon appeared between the clouds. A few more shivers and the Liam from before was gone, he was replaced by a golden brown wolf, fur shining in the moonlight. On his neck, there was a small part a little darker than the rest, where his birthmark was still visible. His eyes were the same though, only now they were shinning bright gold which matched perfectly with his coat.

He howled at the moon and Zayn could feel all his happiness in the sound that rose in the night which was silent until now. He was officially a part of his pack and three more howls then answered him, those of Niall, Harry and Louis and Zayn pulled his own clothes off one by one before turning into a wolf too. He howled at the moon too and ran away at full speed into the forest but Liam quickly caught up, running by his side, exactly where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. Did you liked it??  
> The battle scene wasn't that long but....it was because I wanted to add some Ziam sexy time.
> 
> A biiiig thank you to Jesus for being my beta on that one!! I'm a huge fan of supernatural stuff and I hope you enjoyed it too . Sorry if it's been long posting the last chapter my friend Vane kept sending me awesome fics to read!! (told ya I was gonna say it haha)
> 
> So that's it! Hope you enjoy! Thank's for all the kudos and comments!!


End file.
